Like A Goddess
by BestWishes
Summary: Summary: Allen have a mysterious power that only the villager knows and kept it the a secret to the foreigners, Allen walk to the forest to have fresh air but the man was standing to the tree waiting for someone. Find out, Review please? I'm bad at title.
1. Chapter 1: The Faithful meeting

**Me: Hahahah! I Love reading Manga ^_^ and I play grandchase. When I Imagine some fantasy story I Love them! That's why I write this story hope you like it.**

**Summary: Allen have a mysterious healing power that only her Villages only knows this kind of powers and kept a secret to other foreigner. One peaceful day Allen was walking to the forest, Then Allen go to the lake to have a fresh air but after her walk she saw a boy standing on the tree waiting for someone. Find out and read my story ^_^.**

**Warning: Spelling, Grammar Beware!**

**Disclaimer: -man not mine.**

_Long time ago there was a war with the Earl's kingdom, King Earl was the most powerful king on the kingdoms, He wants to conquer the other kingdoms and began the war but the other kingdoms have no match with Earl's 13 warriors called the noahs. Luckily there was a braved warrior who fought them and defeated the noahs alone and ended the war. The brave Warrior became the king and have a new kingdom called Celestians and the king have build some houses called the Celestian village near the kingdom and they became a country, So that the people can live there happily and peacefully. Today Celestian was a famous history record and also the richest country on the continent._

_In the far away land, there was a girl name Allen. Allen was a kind-hearted girl very too kind-hearted she Have long white hair, strange star on her left forehead with a long line on her cheek and she have red arm on her left hand. She have a Best friends named Lenalee Lee and Lavi Bookman, Lenalee was a village girl popular of boys she have light green hair always two ponytails and she's a delivery milk girl. Lavi was a village boy he have red-orange hair, an eye patch and a newspaper boy, He have a grandfather named bookman, Bookman have a library with lots of histories records and lots of books to share the village knowledge of history and also the eldest chief. The Village named was Sahara Village; the Sahara Village was near the forest and a normal village but the people who lived there are very kind and living peacefully and happily. Mana was Allen's Foster father very kind and a gentleman, He have a friend named Marian Cross who loves drinking alcohols and a womanizer but he have lots of debts. Nicholas Walker Allen's Uncle and also Mana's little brother, He was a gentleman and kind like Mana they lived next door. Komui Lee was Lenalee's big brother who loves creating crazy inventions and experiment but his a knowledable guy when he get serious but the main problem was he have a sister-complex. When Lavi touch Lenalee's parts, Komui will activated his robots named Komurins but Lenalee will destroyed Komui's Komurins when she was angry, annoyed and get her nerves._

_One Morning, Allen wake up really early and decided she will cook their breakfast, Allen go downstairs and cook lots of food because everyone knew she was a glutton. When Mana wake up him go downstairs and began to wiping his eyes. Allen noticed her Foster Father and she decided she will greeted him._

_"Good Morning, Mana." said Allen smiling brightly._

_"Good Morning too Allen.*Yawn* you wake up early as usual." said Mana smiling._

_"Of course! I love the fresh air in the morning sorry if I wake you up." said Allen using her right arm behind her head blushing and smile._

_"It's okay Allen but did you smell something?" said Mana._

_"*Sniff* *Sniff* Oh no! I forgot I was cooking sit down on the chair Mana." said Allen when she finish her sentence and run rashly to go to the kitchen._

_"*Chuckle* I guess she's never change" Said Mana and switch on the lights and go to the table near the right stairs and sit down on the chair. (On the Left was the kitchen, Near the door was a living room and up stairs near the stairway (So it's right) was Allen's room and the left was Mana's room) (Note: Hope that you're not confuse XD. I'm bad at describing TT_TT Sorry.)_

_When Allen Finish cooking, She put the food on the table, Mana and Allen pray and began to eat when Allen finish her breakfast in merely seconds she watched Mana eating and smiled. Then Mana notice her and smiled back, Then Mana finish his breakfast and wipe his mouth with a napkin and put the napkin down on the table._

_"So... Is it good?" Ask Allen._

_"Yes... Thanks for preparing the food Allen." said Mana with a smile._

_"You're welcome Mana." Said Allen and smiled back._

_"Are you going out?" Ask Mana._

_"Yes as usual." said Allen._

_"Ok. You better take off that pajama and wear some warm clothes." said Mana._

_"Mana. I'm not a kid." said Allen pouting, crossing her arms and blushing._

_"I guess you're not." said Mana chuckle__._

_"I better go upstairs now to change my clothes." said Allen when she finish her sentence and go to upstairs rashly__._

_"My little girl is growing-up so fast. I'm so happy." said Mana smiling._

**Allen's Room**

_"*Sigh*" Said Allen when she closed the door silently and go to the closet and pick some clothes, When she finish clothing her some warm clothes she pick her silver hair clip shape like a rose star-thingy that Marian Cross gave her to her on her 8 birthday and wear it and also she use the powder inside her drawer and hide her scar and put some warm gloved._

_"I guess I'm ready for my usual morning routine." Said Allen and open the door and go downstairs and run past their living room and go near their door._

_"Bye Mana!" Said Allen shouting, then open the door and close it, Then Allen walk to go to the forest._

**Sahara's Forest**

_While Allen walking and go to the left direction and past some more trees. Then when she arrived to her favorite spot she saw a boy teenager, He have Long blue hair, cobalt eyes and he looks like a Japanese, Then the boy notice her._

_"So... We meet again." said the boy Japanese__._

_"M-Meet? Do we meet somewhere?" Ask Allen._

_"Che. So you don't remember me? Think harder in 10 years ago. " said the boy Japanese__._

_Allen blushes and looks at the strange boy trying to remember him. 'Ten years...' said Allen in her thought trying to remember him very hard._

**Ten years flash back**

_"Lalala~ Dumdum~ Huh! I think I'm lost." Said 5 years old little Allen holding her basket full of yellow and white flowers._

_"*Huff* *Huff* *Hah* *Hah* *Thump!*" Said the strange noise._

_"Huh! What's that noise?" Said little Allen running to follow the strange noise and finally she saw a young boy wounded badly._

_'Oh no! The girl collapse what should I do? Can I bring him home and asked Mana to get help? M-maybe Mana will scold at me when I bring him home, so I have no choice to heal him.' Said little Allen with her thought and pull off her left gloved and place her left hand on the young boy wounds, Then the green light show up a little bright and heal the young boys wounds quickly. Then the young boy open his eyes half conscious and saw a white haired girl, Then he fell unconscious._

_'Oh... She have a long beautiful hair, I'm so jealous but Mana said jealous is bad and also she looks so pretty' Said Allen in her thought and look at the boy closely; Allen smiled and heard her voice calling._

_"Oh no! Mana calling at me but I can't just leave her like this." Said Allen, She decided she will leave the basket and tell Mana that she lost her basket half lie, Allen wear her gloved and walk a little farther to the boy, Then she stop walking._

_'Sorry Mana. Lord please forgives me.' Said Allen in her thought running to the boy and leave the Basket full of flowers beside the boy and run faster to the forest._

**End ten years flash back**

_"Ah! You're that girl that you're wounded in 10 years" Said Allen with a shock look on her face._

_"Bean sprout I'm not a girl, I'm a boy Idiot and thanks for remembering me." said Kanda and smirk._

_"What's your problem call calling a bean sprout and excuse me sorry for mistaking you for a girl look at your silky blue long hair! You're like a Girl!" Said Allen mumbling loud, the teenager boy heard her mumbling and piss off._

_"Shut the hell up!" said the Japanese boy piss off calling him a girl._

_"Tch! Tch! Tch! Cut your hair girly man and also watch your mouth" Said Allen Grinned and lecturing him._

_"You Son of-" Said the young Japanese not finishing his sentence and very piss off._

_"So... What are you doing here?" Ask Allen._

_"Tch. thanking you and also can I ask you a question?" said Kanda._

_"Sure! And after that question, I'm Allen Walker sorry that my name is a boy" Said Allen blushing and using her right arm behind her head._

_"Tch! Kanda Yu called me Yu your dead and now question first" Said Kanda._

_"Ok. You seem you're in the hurry." said Allen._

_"Yes I'm I, when I woke up in my unconscious state I saw my wounds are completely gone, so what trick did you use?" Ask Kanda._

_"It's a secret~!" Said Allen her right eye close and her both hand is behind holding._

_"Tch! I better get going now, I have an appointment, see you at the same spot." said Kanda turning and walking until he was swallowed to the darkness._

_"*Sigh* what a foul mouth he has *Sigh* I guess I'll tell Lavi and Lenalee about this" Said Allen walking to the center of the lake and looking at the glittering lake._

_'This lake is my favorite, *Inhale* *Exhale* The air was fresh I wonder why god created me with a strange powers like this, and that Kanda I feel it's fate meeting with him. *Sigh* I wonder what my future life is." Said Allen closing her eyes then she sang the lullaby that her Uncle and his Foster Father created it, When she finish singing she saw the sky is light blue and saw a fluffy white clouds._

_"It's Morning." Said Allen smiling and saw the animals are coming out to say good morning to her, Allen smiled back saying hello or good morning._

_'What a beautiful world this is, I wish there is no war so that the animals, plants and humans are living peacefully" Said Allen in her thought and look at the beautiful sky._

_'I look like a goddess when I'm speaking with this' said Allen in her thought closing his eyes up the sky and chuckle, Then she open her eyes._

_"Then Time for meeting with the others" Said Allen running off to the left direction and waving good bye at the animals in the forest._

_'I wish I have a great day today' said Allen hoping for the great day today._

**Me: I-Is it ugly? Please review when it's ugly if not I Shall continue this story. Hope you like my chapters ^_^.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sunset

**Me: Thx for review and Favorite this story, I thought everyone never read this XD. Here's Chapter 2 when I'm finish this I'll play and read manga, I love reading ^_^.**

**Warning: Spelling and Grammar Beware!**

**Disclaimer: -man not mine.**

**Sahara's Village**

_Allen was running to the town everyone say good morning to her and she reply happily, Allen was popular to her village because she help them to cure the sick and pick some herbs in the forest, Everyone glad that Allen was here in the village because she's special and kind-hearted girl. Allen was finally on front of her house panting._

_"Good morning, Allen." Said the strange voice but very familiar, Allen turn and saw Lenalee her best friend._

_"Good morning too Lenalee." said Allen smiling brightly._

_"Oh? So you go in the forest as usual Allen." said Lenalee smiling, holding some milk and a bunch of news papers._

_"Yes, And where's Lavi? I thought that you're always walking together in the morning." said Allen._

_"Lavi has a fever for today that's why I'm going to help him bringing the news papers to the village." said Lenalee smiling._

_"Can I help you?" asked Allen._

_"Sure!" Answer Lenalee smiling, Allen grab some half of the milk and a news paper and began her work, When they finish their work Lenalee and Allen was walking together to visit the sick Lavi._

_"Lenalee are you sure that Lavi was sick?" said Allen._

_"Yes, I visit early in the morning and saw Lavi very sick" Said Lenalee._

_"*Sigh* I can't believe he was sick, He's always healthy and pop of no-where" Said Allen._

_"Yeah" Said Lenalee, when they arrived at Bookman's front door, Lenalee knocked and the door opened and saw Bookman._

_"Good morning, Bookman." said the both of them._

_"Good morning too Allen and Lenalee are you visiting my idiot grand child?" asked Bookman, they nodded and came inside Bookman's house._

_"Wow, there are lots of books." said Allen looking at the tall book shelf._

_"Yes, Please sit down on the living room and I'll bring some tea" Said Bookman and go to his kitchen, Lenalee and Allen sit-down on the sofa waiting for bookman to come._

_"Wow, Bookman's home was big and never change a bit when we came here." Said Allen going to the shelf and pick the random book and opened the book and looking at it._

_"Yeah, Bookman's house was a library to share his knowledge of the village, that's why he builds this library home." Said Lenalee walking to where Allen standing and pick the book and open it, Then Bookman came holding a small tray and put the tea on the table, Allen and Lenalee noticed him and put the book on the shelf where they came from and sit down on the sofa._

_"Please wait here young ladies I'll called Lavi." Said Bookman and go upstairs, when Allen and Lenalee began to drink their tea they heard a loud voices._

_"You stupid grandchild get up! Lenalee and Allen were waiting for you." said Bookman yelling._

_"Shut up! And tell Lenalee and Allen give me more 10 minutes panda" Said Lavi whining loudly. (Like shouting)_

_"Wapack!"_

_"Ouch!"_

_"Don't call me panda you stupid grandchild." Said Bookman and closed the door and go downstairs, when Bookman go downstairs he heard giggling. When he goes to the left to where his living room is, He saw the girls noticed him._

_"Sorry about the waiting young ladies, Lavi was a sloth and can't wake up." said bookman._

_"It's alright, Bookman." said Lenalee smiling._

_"Yeah, we knew sick people can sleep to rest, Sorry to bother you and Lavi." said Allen._

_"It's alright, I'm glad you visit my idiot grandchild." Said Bookman smiling when he finish his sentence, Lavi came sickly, Then Allen saw how sick Lavi is and shocked, Lavi has pale skin and a red nose._

_"L-Lavi is that you?" Said Allen shocked and worried look._

_"Y-Yeah, I have a fever and a cold" Said Lavi sneezing and use his tissue._

"_Allen, why don't you cure Lavi with your healing power." said Lenalee._

_"Yeah! Cure me Allen please?" said Lavi with a puppy eye look and sneeze._

_"Okay, I'll try." Said Allen and came closer to Lavi, When she take off her left gloved she place her hand on Lavi's forehead, Then the green light was shining, Bookman was watching silently, Then Lavi's pale skin was already gone._

_"Wow! Your incredible Allen! You cured me!" Said Lavi happily, jumping really high and hug Allen, Allen blush._

_"Lavi! Don't hug Allen she's a girl you know." said Lenalee a little bit mad._

_"Ops! Sorry." Said Lavi stop hugging Allen and smiled, Then Allen stop blushing._

_"Let's go to the forest and have some fresh air, Shall we?" Said Allen, Lenalee and Lavi nodded gladly._

_"See you later panda!" Said Lavi opened the door quickly but Bookman kick Lavi's head hard._

_"Owe! That's hurt panda." Said Lavi whining and touching his head but another kick appeared again, Allen and Lenalee sweat drop._

_"Stop that Panda!" Said Lavi yelling and run outside quickly after he kicks him again, Lenalee and Allen giggling._

_"Okay! See you later bookman" Said Lenalee smiling, waved good bye and go outside._

_"Thanks for the tea bookman, hoped you have a great day *bow*" Said Allen._

_"No, please don't bow your my grand child's friend and please take good care of him" Said bookman and smiled, Allen smiled back, waved goodbye and go outside, Bookman go outside and waved goodbye at the girls, when they are finally out of sight bookman came inside his house and close the door._

**Sahara's Forest Garden**

_"Woohooh! I'm glad that I'm not sick anymore." Said Lavi jumping and lay on the grass and flowers over it__._

_"I wish you're sick" Said Lenalee mumble, Allen heard her and giggled, Then she remember something._

_"Lavi and Lenalee I forgot, I have something to tell you." Said Allen, Lavi and Lenalee look at Allen saying what?_

_"At 3:00 AM I saw a young teenager boy that I have never seen him in the village and saw him on my favorite lake" Said Allen._

_"What's his name?" Ask Lenalee._

_"Kanda Yu but when you say Yu he will kill you that's what he said" Said Allen._

_"You?" Said Lavi confuse._

_"No! Yu like Japanese" Said Allen correcting Lavi's words, Lavi Grinned._

_"So what did you do to him?" Ask Lenalee._

_"Nothing just talks, but tomorrow at morning I'll meet him again at the same time." said Allen._

_"Can we come? Please Allen? I want to see Yu." said Lavi begging to come and a puppy eye look._

_"You? I'm already here." said Allen._

_"No! Another Yu!" said Lavi._

_"You mean Kanda?" said Allen._

_"Yup!" Said Lavi smiled._

_"But when you said Yu he will kill you, I know he have a weapon on his back" Said Allen._

_"Don't worry I'll run faster" Said Lavi Grinned._

_"You have a death wish but good luck with that Lavi" Said Lenalee smiling._

_"Thanks for saying that Lenalee" Said Lavi smiling._

_'Is he serious?' said Allen in her thought._

_"Okay, Lenalee want to go?" Ask Allen._

_"Yeah! Of course!" said Lenalee smiling._

_"Lenalee are you bringing your brother?" said Lavi._

_"Of course not! He will cause another trouble." said Lenalee._

_"Good luck Lenalee." said Allen._

_"Thanks I'll tell my brother I have a sleep over at Allen's house" Said Lenalee._

_"In 3 in the morning?" said Lavi._

_"No, I'll come at 12." said Lenalee._

_"I see." said Lavi._

_"How about you Lavi?" Ask Allen._

_"Don't worry about me, I'll escape the house." said Lavi looking at the blue sky._

_"I think your running away." Said Allen sweat drop and go to the flower beside Lavi and sit down looking at the green tree._

_"Nah! Don't worry I'm not running away, I'll just come home at Panda's house when we finish meeting him." said Lavi after he finish his sentence and yawn._

_"Allen can you tell your Father that I'll come to your house" Ask Lenalee and go to another side at Lavi and sit down looking at the butterfly flying at the flowers._

_"Sure!" said Allen smiling._

_"Hey, Allen." said Lavi._

_"What is it?" said Allen._

_"Can you sing the lullaby?" said Lavi._

_"Yes, I'm gladly too." Said Allen smiling, then she began to sing, When Allen start singing Allen close her eyes first and Lenalee and Lavi too hearing the beautiful melody, Allen has a beautiful voice and her mysterious power was really amazing that nobody have it, Lenalee and Lavi hear Allen's singing then the fresh breeze came and their hair was swishing side to side and all the animals came out, When Allen finish her singing she open her eyes and her best friend too._

_"You're incredible Allen! You have a beautiful voice" Said Lenalee smiling._

_"T-Thank you" Said Allen blushing._

_"Hahahah! S-Stop it Al-Allen, Ha-ha! I-it's tickle" said Lavi laughing._

_"Hey! I'm not doing it." said Allen._

_"Look Allen! It's a rabbit; I think his/her sniffing Lavi's hands." Said Lenalee, When Lavi sit down straight, turning around, stop laughing and saw a white rabbit._

_"Wow. Allen I think your animal friends love to hear your song" Said Lenalee smiling._

_"I guess you're right." Said Allen smiled back._

_"Hey Allen lets go to your Uncle's house to visit him" Said Lavi._

_"Ok! That's what my mind said a little while back when I'm still singing" Said Allen._

_"Ok! Let's go! And Allen can you play the old white piano? I want to hear it while singing." said Lenalee._

_"Sure!" Said Allen smiled._

_"Let's go!" Lavi said standing up turning around with his left arm up._

_"Alright!" said the girls._

**Nicholas's front door.**

_Allen knocked 3 times, then her uncle open the door with a smile on his face._

_"Oh? Allen and her friends nice to see you all please come in." said Nicholas smiling._

_"Thank you Uncle" Said Allen smiling brightly, then Allen came inside first and then her friends come inside too and go to the living room._

_"Nicholas! Can we borrow your piano? Allen will play it." said Lavi smiling._

_"Lavi use you manners." said Lenalee a little bit mad at Lavi._

_"It's alright Lenalee, you can call me anything" Said Nicholas smiling._

_"Uncle Can I play now?" said Allen._

_"Sure Allen, Can I hear you singing while playing the piano?" Ask Nicholas._

_"Sure! I'm gladly too Uncle" Said Allen smiling._

_"Come on Allen! Stop the chit-chat and play now." Said Lavi impatiently, Allen smiled and go to the piano and start playing and singing, When she finish playing the piano and singing she look at the her friends and Uncle, Her Uncle and her Best friend clapping._

_"Bravo! Bravo! Woohoooh!" Said Lavi standing clapping his hands and smiled, Nicholas look at the clock and it's almost 1:30 PM, Then Allen stomach growled loudly everyone look at her and laugh._

_"I guess its Lunch time lets go to Jerry's restaurant and eat there shall we?" said Nicholas._

_"Yes!" Said Lavi, Lenalee and Allen._

_**Jerry's restaurant.**_

_Allen and her friends and Uncle came inside Jerry's restaurant, Then Jerry noticed the white haired girl._

_"Allen! Oh my! Your hungry are you?" said Jerry smiling shouting her favorite Costumer._

_"J-Jerry stop that." said Allen whispering and blushing, Nicholas chuckle__._

_"Let's go eat!" Said Lavi smiling with his right arm up, all the costumer was looking at Lavi and Allen, Allen sigh and blush._

_"Everyone! Please don't mind us and continue to eat" Said Lenalee with a cute post, all the boys blush and continue to eat and other girls are really mad at their husband and couple. When the 4 of them ordered their food, everyone saw Allen eating his mountain of food, the village know this but the foreigner don't know about this but everyone feel uncomfortable seeing that in one gulp and so her friends, Allen's Uncle don't mind Allen eating so many food but his very so comfortable seeing Allen eating like that._

_"Wow, Your really a glutton Allen and you finish in merely second and also all the costumers saw it in one gulped you eat." said Lavi sweat drop__._

_"Are you feeling uncomfortable people?" Said Allen to the Costumer when she finish her meal, everyone nodded._

_"Sorry." said Allen standing up straight, bowing with a blush on her face._

_"Please everyone continue to eat" Said Lenalee standing up straight and smiling at the costumer, everyone continue to eat._

_'Wow, I wonder why Allen eat so many food in one gulped.' Said Lavi in his thought wondering._

_When they finish eating Allen's Uncle paid their food but Jerry don't mind paying so he said it's free, Everyone thank him, waved good bye and go outside._

_"Lenalee, Lavi and Uncle, I better get going now to the forest if you don't mind" Said Allen._

_"Sure! Allen." Said Lavi smiling, Lenalee nodded agreed at Lavi and smile._

_"Certainly Allen and I don't mind at all" Said Nicholas._

_"Okay! Bye!" Said Allen waving good bye at them and smiled, everyone walk in different direction, Allen began to walk to the forest._

**Sahara's Secret Lake.**

_While at the center of the lake, Allen saw the lake glitter and the sky was colored red-orange._

_'It's already sunset, Time goes fly maybe I'll sing the melody' Said Allen in her thought, She feel the wind blowing her hair and close her eyes and began to sing, While singing she feels peace, the air was fresh, the grass was swishing because of the wind blowing, the lake was red-orange when she saw the sunset and the animals was going home when the dark comes, Then Allen finish singing, open her eyes and heard a stepping noise and saw Kanda showing himself were his hiding._

_"Kanda what are you doing here? Did you hear I sang?" Ask Allen._

_"Yeah, I was practicing and heard a voice in here and start hiding I don't want to interrupt you" Said Kanda in a calm voice._

_"I see, Sorry about that and what are you doing in this place?" Ask Allen._

_"Nothing." said Kanda._

_"I see. I know that you're not from our village but where are you from?" said Allen._

_"I'm from Celestian, I hate that place there's no forest in there." Said Kanda, Allen closed her eyes and opened it and turn back where the lake is too looked._

_"I see, This place is full of nature but I wish that the war was really over forever, I don't want to see any blood spilled all over the forest and the villages and all the country and I like this peaceful village but you know when I talk about nature I'll became calm." Said Allen and turn to Kanda and smiled, Kanda controlling his blush not to show up._

_"Tch!" Said Kanda and turn around and walk._

_"Where are you going?" Ask Allen, Kanda stopped walking but his still behind._

_"Meditate and remember the same time" Said Kanda and continue to walk and out of sight._

_"*Sigh*" Said Allen and turn to the Lake to watch the beautiful sunset._

**Kanda POVS**

_That girl she's so mysterious but my heart was pounding when I saw her calm and I feel my face hot but I can control it, The war is not finish there was an another war that 1 of the Noah survive his named is Tyki Mikk, When I was 8 Tyki's soldiers attack me but luckily my sword skill was enough and beat the crap of the soldiers but I was wounded badly and I run as far as I go but I feel like dying when I feel the pain in my wounds but that girl came and save me but after that I saw a glowing green light and I feel the wounds are already gone, She's very mysterious but I thank her that I'm still alive and still fighting until I die to defeat that damn Tyki Mikk, Maybe I'll tell that girl about the war at night and tell about my information who really Am that's what the decision I made and leave at this forest at once to say good bye at her I wish I can see her again in the future._

**Me: Wahahahah! I write So long that I thought but love typing things okay! See you at the next chapter I'm going to play and read something ^_^.**


End file.
